


抱一下还不行嘛？

by bidagesila



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28129125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bidagesila/pseuds/bidagesila
Summary: ＊由我自身习惯而引发的脑洞＊依旧小甜饼＊试问谁不想抱着猫猫睡觉呢（笑
Relationships: 朱一龙/白宇
Kudos: 1





	抱一下还不行嘛？

1.

“小白。”  
白宇正对着镜子刷牙，闻言侧过头去，就见穿着睡衣的朱一龙从他身后走过来，双臂圈住他的腰，默默蹭上了一侧的肩膀。背后传来熟悉的暖意，白宇忍不住含着满嘴泡沫笑着说:“哥哥你醒这么早？”  
“唔。”朱一龙闭着眼睛蹭他，小声嘟哝了两句，“小白。”  
“嗯？怎么了。”  
“小白。”  
“嗯？”  
“……抱一下。”  
“不正抱着呢吗？”  
白宇朝后仰头也蹭了蹭朱一龙的头发，末了转过身圈住他的肩膀:“哥哥我要洗脸了，你先让一下，待会儿再抱。”  
迷迷糊糊的朱一龙就这样被推出了洗手间。

2.

朱一龙昨晚没睡好，这天早上本应该好好补觉的，但是一大早生物钟就使他睁开了眼，短暂地清醒了一会儿。他伸出胳膊在身边划拉了一下，没摸着昨晚抱着的白宇，不知怎的心里发空，于是就走出卧室去找他。  
抱住白宇的时候，整个人都充实起来，而困意也席卷而来。朱一龙闭着眼睛蹭他，渐渐又失去了讲话的力气，只想靠在他身上再眯一会儿。  
但是怎么能这样睡着呢？  
于是他又出声了，含糊地叫着他的名字，小白，小白，就这样听着对方的回应然后保持慵懒的清醒，总归没有把身体全部的重量都压到人家后背上去。白宇倒也不介意，把他按到沙发上坐好，轻轻吻了一下就答应马上回来让他接着抱。  
朱一龙点点头，愣愣地坐在那里，凝视着白宇的方向。

3.

其实连他自己也不明白。  
朱一龙本不是一个喜欢与他人进行身体接触的人，就连接话筒的时候也会出于礼貌小心避开他人的手。但是这种习惯在白宇面前就消失无踪，反而正正好好反了过来。  
他喜欢触碰白宇，喜欢得不得了。  
以至于拥抱也成了他下意识的身心渴求。  
白宇坐到他旁边:“哥哥你不回去睡觉吗？我先点外卖，等吃饭了再叫你。”  
“嗯。”朱一龙答应着，捞过白宇的身子就让他坐到自己腿上，把他整个上半身都按进怀里，“你先点。”  
白宇动了一下腰，反倒被朱一龙搂得更紧，几乎动弹不得。  
“哥哥你别……我又不得跑了，”白宇顺势也靠在朱一龙肩膀上，毛茸茸的胡茬蹭红了他侧颈的一片白皙皮肤，“想吃什么？”  
“喝粥。”  
“哥哥你能不能换个口味，这都一个多星期了……”  
“我不喝的话，你会喝吗？”  
“……”  
“听话，粥养胃的。”  
白宇苦着脸点了两份皮蛋瘦肉粥，闷闷不乐地瘫进朱一龙怀里:“哥哥我也想吃辣……”  
而朱一龙没再搭理他，兴许是又睡过去了。

4.

白宇是从朱一龙怀里挣扎着下来给快递小哥开门的。  
鬼知道他龙哥怎么连睡着了都能抱这么紧。  
一边想着难得清闲的一天要怎样消磨过去，一边听着水龙头的流水声，白宇也渐渐晃了神。他想起朱一龙昨晚是怎样坐了几个小时的车赶来找他，凌晨时悄悄开门进屋，为了不惊醒他连灯都没开，外套随意扔到沙发扶手上，衣角都够到了地板。  
然后朱一龙摸黑换好睡衣，轻轻爬上床，从背后抱住他，紧接着就睡了过去。  
虽然白宇半夜醒来吓了一跳还顺便给他哥掖了下被角，但是作为被搂在怀里的那一方，不得不承认其实真的很舒服。  
是那种，安心的，温柔的感觉。  
白宇很喜欢。

5.

外头天气不是很好，到了中午就开始阴雨连绵，两个宅男就顺其自然选择窝在家里。  
于是悠闲的一天就在吃鸡与吃鸡中度过了。  
晚上睡觉的时候，白宇从朱一龙的怀里钻出来，一翻身张开了胳膊把朱一龙给搂住:“哥哥这次我抱你啊。”  
朱一龙有些不习惯，笑着捏了捏白宇的小细胳膊:“能搂住吗？”  
“怎么不能，好歹我也是个大男人。”白宇又伸出一条腿搭在朱一龙身上，配合着手臂把朱一龙整个人给固定在自己怀里。朱一龙笑他像个蜘蛛，勾着他的腰又往自己身边紧了紧，倒说不出到底是谁在谁怀里了。  
白宇哼哼着夹紧了朱一龙的腰。  
“小白，先松开一下……”  
“抱一下还不行嘛？”  
“你夹得太紧了。”  
白宇乖乖放下腿，又被朱一龙一翻身压到床上，温热吐息洒在耳侧，痒得他一个激灵，身子在朱一龙怀里颤了两下。  
“嗯？你确定要这么睡吗？我会喘不过气的……”  
“不是的……是你刚才蹭到我下面了……”  
白宇吸了口凉气，果不其然感觉到胯下有个什么硬邦邦的东西。  
“所以？”  
“再来一次吧。”

6.

次日清晨白宇迷迷糊糊醒来，背后一如既往传来对方温热的体温。  
他又被朱一龙给圈进怀里了。  
白宇把手心贴到朱一龙的手背上，轻轻握住。  
身后的人动了一下。

“早上好啊。”  
“嗯，早安。”


End file.
